Empire State of Mind
Lyrics Kade: Yeah Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn Now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro But I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere Yeah, they love me everywhere Spencer: I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box Five-Sixty state-street Catch me in the kitchen Like a Simmons with them pastries Jose: Cruising down 8th street Off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to TyTy Still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Jigga, I be spiked out (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) I can trip a referee (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) Tell by my attitude (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) That I most definitely from Tamara with Bill's Kids (Jose): In New York (From, hey, aha) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah) There's nothing you can't do (Yeah) Now you're in New York (Robin: You're in New York) (Aha, aha, aha) These streets will make (with Robin: you feel brand new) (New) Big lights will (with Robin: inspire you) (Come on) Let's hear it for New York (You're welcome, old G) New York New York (I made you high, jigga) Spencer (Monique): Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Oh, ooh-wooh) Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip, tho (Oh-ooh-woah) But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa-ooh) Corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back for foreigners It ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Jose (Monique): Eight million stories out there in it naked (Oh-wooh, woah) The city is a pity, half o' y'all won't make it Me, I got a plug Special Ed, "I Got It Made" (Woah-ooh-ooh) If Jesus payin' LeBron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, ooh-ooh) Three-card Marley Labor Day Parade Rest in peace, Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Whoa) (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) Long live the World trade (Bill's Kids: Come on, yeah-eah) Long live the kingdom (Bill's Kids: Come on, yeah-eah) I'm from the empire state from Tamara with Bill's Kids (Jose): New York (Robin: New york) (Hey) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (That won't do) (Monique: You can't do, oh) Now you're in New York (Robin: You're in New York) (Welcome to the bright lights, baby) These streets will make (with Robin: you feel brand new) (Monique: Brand new, baby) Big lights will (with Robin: inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Monique: Oh) New York New York (Robin: Yeah, hey) Kade (Monique): Lights is blinding (Oh-ooh, wooh) Girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick The side lines is (Oh-ooh, woah) Lined with casualties Who sipping life casually Then gradually become worse Don't bite the apple Eve (Uuh, ooh) Caught up in the in crowd Now your in-style End in the winter gets cold En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad The city's filled with them (Ooh, woah) Spencer (Monique): Mommy took a bus trip Now she got her bust out Everybody ride her Just like a bus route (Ooh-oh, oh) Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you Life starts when the church end (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Came here for school Graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars Addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa) Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on, yeah-eah) (Oh, woah) The city never sleeps (Bill's Kids: Come on) Better slip you an Ambien (Bill's Kids: Come on) Tamara with Bill's Kids (Bill's Kids): In (with Robin: New York) (Spencer: In, uh-huh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Robin: Hey, yeah) There's nothing (with Monique: you can't do) (You can't do) Now you're in New York (Robin: You're in New York) (Monique: Yeah, yeah, eh) These streets will make (with Robin: you feel brand new) (Monique: New) (You feel brand new) Big lights will (with Monique and Robin: inspire you) (Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York New York (Monique: New York) New York (Robin: Yeah, hey) Monique with Bill's Kids Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Spencer and Monique with Bill's Kids: Everybody say yeah, yeah (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) Yeah, yeah (Bill's Kids Girls: Come on) Tamara with Bill's Kids (Bill's Kids): In (with Monique: New York) (New York) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Monique: Jungle, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can't do (You can't do) Now you're in New York (Monique: New York, New York) (New York) These streets will make you feel brand new (Monique: Brand new) (Brand new) Big lights will (with Monique: inspire you) (Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Monique: New York) New York (Monique: New York) New York (Monique: New York) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs